Poison
by Kayyybby
Summary: Massie plans what to do about Alicia and the EX PC. Set after P.S. I Loathe you


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique characters or the Song Poison by All Time Low. By the way... All Time Low is the best band ever! You should really check them out**

_I've got a house in the back of my head  
but I can't find a permanent residence.  
'Cause the market is down  
and the area is not too good these days._

Massie Block was falling apart. She had lost her boyfriend her best friends and her total Alpha status. Alicia was a bitch who totally abandoned her and Dylan was a total boyfriend stealer, and don't let her even get started with Kristen. The only person she had left was Kuh-laire.

_I've got watch but I don't have time.  
I've got a road that leads to decadence.  
But a dead end sign waits down the line.  
I leave my foot prints for the evidence_

All she had left of her reputation were the memories. Massie Block _was _the best Alpha BOCD, but not anymore. Now she was would have to rebuild.

_So take my life,  
I'll hand it to you.  
And you can try on my clothes,  
but you can't fill these shoes.  
On a silver platter your wish came true  
See a heart of gold turn platinum.  
You can take me life,  
But you can't take you with you._

Alicia could have the PC and her Alpha status, she could try to fill Massie's shoes but there was no way she would do it right. It would be like buying a pair of super cute Betsey Johnson shoes online, only to get them and find out that they were too big. You wore them anyway but they didn't look good.

_More long days and fleeting nights  
I tell them, "Wake me under flashing lights"  
'Cause I'm a brand name bought and sold.  
They say a face for fame is a crying shame  
Because you face the crowd to play that game.  
And I can play a little too rough.  
Now and again(now and again)  
'Cause you drank the poison, and I let you in._

She had only liked Alicia at first because she was pretty and knew how to dress right. Alicia had helped boost her status. Suddenly Massie had an idea. Why let Alicia do this to her? She was _Massie Block. _It was time to play rough. Alicia had drunk the poison, and now it was time to pay.

_So take my life, I'll hand it to you.  
And you can try on my clothes,  
But you can't fill these shoes.  
On a silver platter your wish came true.  
See a heart of gold turn platinum.  
You can take my life,  
But you can't take you with you._

Just wait until she saw how demanding and how much time it took to run and organize the PC. Massie only gave her a week until she cracked. In the mean time Massie would recruit a new clique and take revenge, well deserved revenge… And Massie couldn't wait to bring her ex-best friend down.

_You drank the poison and I, I let you in.  
Would you trade that heart of gold  
For a minute in my skin.  
You drank the poison and I, I let you in.  
Would you trade that heart of gold  
For a minute in my skin._

Massie had always known that Alicia would trade anything for just a minute of her life. Massie had always be the most powerful girl in BOCD, who wouldn't want to be her? She could remember all those sleepovers Alicia had always sucked up to her, and all those shopping trips together. First thing tomorrow she would hit the mall and find some new best friends, it shouldn't be that hard.

_So take my life, I'll hand it to you.  
And you can try on my clothes,  
But you can't fill these shoes.  
On a silver platter your wish came true.  
See a heart of gold turn platinum.  
You can take my life,  
But you can't take you with you._

So Alicia take my life and try to fill my shoes. Just wait until Massie Block takes her revenge out on you. You won't even see it coming because, well, being Alpha changes you and I have the upper hand on this one. And who else knows an Alpha than a Block? Enjoy it while it lasts because this time next month people will be saying Alicia who?

**Review please! Just something I have had on my mind for a while. It kind of just flowed so yeah hahaha.**

**Peace and Love**

**Kayyyyyyyyyyy**


End file.
